Forum:Reminder about civility
Hey all, I'm RelentlessRecusant, one of the administrators of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. I would like to take this time to remind you to be civil in your conduct on HFF Wikia. Recently, there has been a severe bout of a lack of courtesy and also personal attacks, and this is the appropriate time to address these things. I would like to remind you of the below points: #'Personal attacks are not permitted'. You are not permitted to directly or indirectly attack, offend, humilate, or denigrate any other user on HFFW. This includes registered users and also IP addresses. Calling a user "stupid", an "idiot", etc...is not permissible. #'Objectively evaluate fiction'. You may constructively critique fiction, but this has a fine line which I will elucidate and clarify; you may objectively take note of a fiction's weak points and comment on them. However, there is a difference between critiquing and attacking a fiction, which uses denigratory language to describe fiction. Thus, calling one's fiction as stupid is not permissible, while calling it "non canon-friendly" or "having spelling mistakes" is definately permissible. Using exaggerated terminology in critiques, such as "poor", etc...is frowned upon. Make sure that your evaluations help the fiction improve, and don't attack the fiction or the author(s). If you can't objectively evaluate a fiction, my advice is not to comment at all. #'Keep it cool'. Don't get worked up when engaging in a heated discussion with a writer or discussing a fanon. Using commonly-recognized profanity such as "fuck", "shit", "ass", "bitch", etc...is not permitted. Using words such as "damn" often indicate when a user is becoming too heated, and usage of "damn", excessive capital letters, or excessive punctuation, are not permitted. Also attacking HFFW is not permissible. If you insult the wiki, you shouldn't be on it at all and causing community disturbance to the more dedicated users. Breaching of these ettiquette and conduct rules is not permissible, and is an equal offense such as other-recognized "crimes" such as vandalism, spamming, and trolling. Immediate reaction to ettiquette an civility breaches will be met with bans from the administration. To remonstrate; personal attacks and breaching ettiquette are an equal offense such as vandalism. Punishments will often be met as follows: #First offense - Warning from an administration or other user. #Second offense - Cooldown ban from the administration (typically under 24 hours) #Third offense - Long-term ban (several days) #Fourth offense - Permanent ban These are guidelines that will be used in dealing with these offenses, and are variable depending on the severity of an offense. If you feel offended or attacked by another user, send a message to the attacker and also another one to an administrator informing him. Administrators are expected to deal civilly and promptly to messages for help from other users. To repeat: ettiquette and civility are important cornerstones of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. Breaches will be dealt with immediately and with strong force. You may contact me at my talk page or . Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 12:27, 16 January 2008 (UTC) This post was made in consultation with the administrator Ajax_013, the only available HFFW administrator at the time available on the IRC channel Comments Comments about this would be appreciated. You may also notify administrators of offenses and/or personal attacks here. *Looks to RR, who has a gun pressed to his back* Yes, i totally agree with this, and these rules are needed. *Gets shot* --Ajax 013 12:37, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Note: formatted the comment. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 12:45, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I had a Forum about the Treatment of New Users and I like this! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:19, 16 January 2008 (UTC) They sound good, I'll abide. -- Your Worst Nightmare 13:35, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Good thing, now people will stop calling us asses when we tag something as NCF and explain the reasons. Well, with the exception of damm, which I probably say at least 35 times a day.:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 13:38, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Well, I like it. This is a site were we're supposed to have fun, so these rules are truly needed. Man, I'm so glad somebody finally clarified all this. But he forgot to mention "bastard". Although, I haven't heard that one much around here. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 19:25, 16 January 2008 (UTC) This is good. Wookieepedia did this, and I think it's about time we did, too. BZ, RR. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:51, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, SPARTAN-091. I was intending to send an email out to the HFFW Administrators yesterday after I made this reminder but forgot. ^^ Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:41, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, i love how everyone received an email...kidding...anyways, I agree although perhaps extend it to two warnings and then go onto banning. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 16:53, 19 January 2008 (UTC) OMG! Politics ACTULLALY ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING !!!???' Thats a first. Thanks for the reminder, RR. CheersSPARTAN-118 20:55, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Wookiepedia did this? Well they are doing hell of a job in making sure users follow it, look at my talk page there.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 00:20, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, you might want to report that dude. --The Lord of Monster IslandUltimate Monster LordThe Lord of GruntsJust another SPARTANMCPO James DavisAlternate Reality HaloI here your cries 15:25, 18 January 2008 (UTC) I totally agree with all this; 7h4nk5 man! :-]~ Chansell130117[[User talk:Chansell130117|''My Talk]] 1:55, 23 January 2008 (UTC)